HP: Book V
by Prosperine
Summary: Harry Potter begins his fifth year at Hogwarts, meets the new DADA prof and find himself battling the evils-that-be once again while uncovering more about his past.
1. Chapter VI-XI

BOOK V, CHAPTER VI - Dumbledore's Surprise  
  
No one could ever have expected the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to be female - not Harry not Draco Malfoy, not Professor Snape. There she was as plain as day, but plain in appearance she was not.Sloane Yardley was a waifish, petite woman with raven black hair and sparkling dark eyes to match. Unlike all other Defense Against Black Arts instructors, she did not have battle scars or the mysterious nature of the rest. In fact, her delicate appearance bore similarities to the Sirens as well as the tallest species of nymphs Harry had seen in one of his textbooks.  
  
"How could she teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts? I mean, look at her." Ron Weasley mumbled.  
  
"Ron Weasley, hasn't anyone ever told you that you can't judge a book by its cover?" Hermione quickly snapped in retort.  
  
Albus Dumbledore quickly took his seat after the applause following her introduction dwindled, yet the glimmer in his eye remained as he picked up his fork and his knife and began to eat. The other professors and students followed suit. Professor Snape with his ever unfriendly countenance tried hard to swallow after taking a bite of the roast on his plate. Was this because he was passed up once again for the DADA position?  
  
"I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but she doesn't stand a chance." Ron stammered after finishing his mug of pumpkin juice in three swallows. "Besides, girls don't really like to fight, do they?" Ron asked fearful in part for an expected explosive response from his good friend. He knew from the look on Hermione's face that he was only digging himself deeper.  
  
"I bet Harry agrees with me. Don't you, Harry?" Hermione's angry gaze now turned upon Harry.  
  
"All I know is Professor Snape doesn't seem too happy about it." Harry glanced at Snape who seemed rather preoccupied while Professor McGonagall seated beside him chattered with conversation.  
  
"But Snape's got it in for everyone, doesn't he." Hermione interjected, "But you're not as bull-headed as Ron is thinking that a witch can't do a wizard's job?"  
  
"He has a point. I mean, fighting against the dark forces is really heavy stuff." Harry helped himself to an extra portion of mashed potatoes before passing the dish to Ron. "Even the bravest of wizards don't stand a chance."  
  
Ron joined Harry "And those like Professor Lockhart need not apply." They all knew Professor Lockhart in the simplest terms was a fraud. The famous wizard and novelist was no more than a boastful, showman with little to no courage or knowledge about wizardry.  
  
"And not being a wizard makes her a less likely candidate." Neville Longbottom who was eavesdropping on their conversation put in his two cents.  
  
"Well, we'll see about that won't we." Hermione, in turn, shot Neville a look of fury causing him to fall backwards off the bench.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione continued their meals in silence until Fred Weasley snuck up behind Ron and dropped a fake spider into Ron's soup. "So, what do you think about the new professor? I think I'm in love."  
  
George Weasley soon appeared at Fred's side and mussed Ron's hair. "You know, word from Bill and Charlie is that she was the top Hit Wizard with the Ministy's Magical Law Enforcement years ago until."  
  
"Apparently, her reputation was tarnished when she failed to turn in Sirius Black years ago. She had him cornered, Ministry knew about it.but given the circumstances.how could she?" Fred Weasley chimed in. Ron unknowingly spooned up the spider and let out a small yelp, that caught the attention of a few professors with the keenest of ears at the Head Table across the Great Hall. The most important of those being Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, who glanced in their direction with a stern visage while clearing her throat. This was warning enough for the twins to get back to their seats at the other end of the table.  
  
"We'd better get back." George and Fred returned to their seats.  
  
Professor Dumbledore spoke a few words to close the evening's festivities. "Just one last reminder to you. The Dark Forest is strictly off limits, as is Hogsmeade this year considering the recent events." Groans came from those third year and above who had the privileges of spending weekend afternoons milling about the large wizarding town. Dessert quickly concluded and the dishes were cleared with a clap of Professor Dumbledore's hands before the students directed to their rooms.  
  
Upon exiting the room, Harry noticed Professor Yardley pass nearby Professor Snape who was about to duck into a secret passageway. "Hello, Severus." she said. Harry was certain that he didn't even hear more than a grunt in acknowledgment before Professor Snape disappeared behind the panel in the wall.  
  
"Still, not the social type that Snape." Ron nodded.  
  
"I've been thinking.perhaps you should send Sir.Snuffles an owl to see if you can get some background on the new professor."  
  
"That was exactly what I had in mind."  
  
"After we get what we can from Fred and George." Harry and Ron filed out the doors of the Great Hall and happened upon Draco Malfoy, the most obnoxious boy Harry had ever met as well as his Slytherin rival. Hermione pushed ahead of the group; for as a newly elected prefect, her duties included directing the first years to their rooms.  
  
"Although we have yet to have a DADA professor last more than three semesters, I guarantee she won't last one. They could've let me teach the class." Draco Malfoy boasted to Crabbe and Goyle as he exited the Great Hall. Hermione elbowed passed Draco in order to make way for her group.  
  
"Hey, watch it." Draco pushed Hermione back.  
  
"Maybe you should watch it." It didn't take long for Malfoy to draw his wand. Evidently, he was looking to pick a fight. Most students filed quickly past them fearful of getting in trouble. Ron and Harry stepped forward.  
  
"The Dynamic Duo - Potty and Weasel." Goyle and Crabbe snickered at Malfoy's words.  
  
"What's your problem, Draco? Too scared to pick on boys your own size? You have to pick on girls now?" Ron beamed, remembering his previous brawl with the brat.  
  
"What's your problem?" Hermione shot Ron a dirty look and stormed off with her giggling first years in tow.  
  
"What did I do?" Ron whispered to Harry, thinking that he was doing Hermione a favor.  
  
"Looks like you made your girlfriend mad." Draco pointed his wand at Ron. Before he could mutter a few words.  
  
"Accio!" a female voice cried. Draco's wand was ripped out of his hand. Professor Yardley stepped into the corridor with Draco's wand in hand. "Mr. Malfoy, I know you know the rules here better than I."  
  
"I was merely defending myself" he whimpered.  
  
"You better be off to your room. If I catch you using magic in the halls again, you'll have more than just myself to answer to."  
  
"What did I miss?" Professor McGonagall appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Just a little mischief, but nothing that couldn't be handled this time." Professor Yardley handed Draco his wand and gave him a little shove in the direction of the Slytherin chambers. Crabbe and Goyle followed like the lackeys they are.  
  
"Mmmm.very well. Move along now, there's nothing to see.." Professor McGonagall spoke to Harry and Ron before continuing down the corridor.  
  
Professor Yardley smiled which put Harry and Ron at ease. "I'll be seeing you in class, Mr. Potter, and you too, Mr. Weasley." Professor Yardley disappeared down another dark corridor. Ron let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"How do you think she knew our names already?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Well, I bet she knows my dad and you? You're famous? I can't believe you still ask that question," Ron smiled as they stomped off in the direction of Gryffindor tower past a posted notice about "Visiting Weekend".  
  
CHAPTER VII - BACK TO THE DAILY GRIND  
  
For three days Harry, Ron and Hermione wandered through their courses still curious about the Defense Against Dark Arts professor and class, but too preoccupied to do any more research. Although Harry was a bit worried that he hadn't had a return owl from Sirius; he remembered that Sirius told him earlier in the summer that he had some urgent matters to take care of which would render him unreachable for a short period of time. Hermione had not been able to dig up much about Professor Yardley in the library, probably due to her duties as prefect. Ron was just a wreck since Percy had gone missing over the summer. Though overwhelmed with the heavy amount of classwork, Harry knew that fifth year was so different in comparison to the others. He found that even the absence of Oliver Wood's over-zealous, Quidditch training regiment seemed to get him down. Harry was also a bit sad that Hagrid who was always around to cheer him up in the past was on a leave of absence on Dumbledore's instruction until mid-October.  
  
During that first week Harry, Ron and Hermione puttered through their courses - Herbology, Seances and Scrying, Advanced Potions among others. One never more interesting than the next. One especially cold afternoon in the middle of Double Potions, while Professor Snape hovered above the students with a watchful eye, Ron and Harry shivered as they added Blood of Aragon to their cauldrons. In this semester of potions the students were able to work with more dangerous ingredients.  
  
"Good job, Malfoy.Careful, Longbottom.we don't want you blowing yourself to smithereens just because you don't know the difference between Hag's wort and Hog's wart! Wrong..wrong..wrong.out of the way!"  
  
Professor Yardley appeared in the doorway of Snape's dungeon just in time to see Neville's cauldron spill over with smoke. "There isn't any hope for you is there, Longbottom. You must be begging me to take points from you." Snape hissed at the ever-so-frightened Longbottom. With a turn of his wand the cauldron was empty.  
  
"Perhaps if you'd stop yelling at him, it would be more effective." In an odd stroke of luck for Neville, for Snape's ferocity was now focused on Yardley who to everyone's astonishment did not only speak up to Snape but was wearing Muggle clothing - loose fitting slacks and a turtleneck sweater.  
  
"A word, Professor Yardley." Snape's disapproval was evident, but his expression did not faze Yardley who still wore the same nonchalant smile as she wore upon her introduction in the Great Hall.  
  
"What is she wearing?" asked Pansy Parkinson one of the Slytherin girls. "Muggle clothing?"  
  
"I can't believe she has a nerve to walk into a Slytherin dungeon like that." Retorted Malfoy. "She won't last long here if you ask me."  
  
"Who's asking?" Hermione piped up from a table in the back.  
  
The two professors disappeared into the hallway. The classroom was a flurry with whispers and gossip, but they quickly quieted as the professors' voices echoed throughout the corridor and the room.  
  
Snape and Yardley stepped out into the hallway. "I would appreciate you not telling me how to run my class as I in turn will not tell you how to run yours."  
  
"Apologies, Severus.I've come here to get on your good terms not your bad. So, enough of this foolish candor.I've been speaking with Albus Dumbledore who seems delight in my idea of starting up the Dueling Club once again. It was his suggestion that I come to ask you to help me organize it."  
  
"You've come to disturb my class for this?" Snape snapped.  
  
"Well, I take it you will think about it.since Albus seems (to be) intent on it. Good day." Professor Yardley taking the last word retreated up the stone stairwell.  
  
Professor Snape returned to the class, his face tinged with a redness uncommon to his normally sallow complexion. The students appeared to be busy concentrating on their potions until Neville Longbottom raised his hand a big smile blazon upon his face.  
  
"Yes, Longbottom?" snarled Snape.  
  
"So, when is the Dueling Club's first meeting?" Harry and Ron burst out in smiles at Neville's mini triumph.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER VIII - QUIDDITCH ANYONE?  
  
The next morning Harry awakened while most of Gryffindor was still sound asleep and a bright full moon danced in the sky. Harry wondered about the whereabouts of Remus Lupin, a prior Dark Arts professor and friend of his family, as he got dressed in his practice clothes and crept down to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast. As he entered the hall, Katie Bell, the new team captain, was already discussing defense tactics with the team who groggily nodded in assent to his instructions. The group greeted Harry as he approached.  
  
"We've got to win this one, especially considering all the parents and everyone will be here for the first match on Visiting Weekend.we have to win the cup!" Katie's words harnassed the same enthusiasm Oliver Wood's once had and echoed in the rather silent hall. Oliver Wood had been the team captain since Harry had joined Hogwarts; but since graduation Oliver was onto bigger and better things, like the Puddlemore, United Reserve Team.  
  
"Visiting Weekend?" Harry asked.  
  
"All the parents and everyone are coming to Hogwarts for a visit and to see the opening Quidditch game. Where have you been?" Alicia yawned.  
  
"It's a new thing that Dumbledore has started.there'll be the game day on Friday and a ball on Saturday."  
  
"I think since everything has happened with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Mentioned, he wants to assure the families that their children are safe at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh," Harry responded. He merely wished he had parents who would be visiting him on that weekend. someone, anyone...He was almost sad that the Dursley's hated everything magical, at least they would have been someone.  
  
The team soon left the comforts of the Great Hall for the Quidditch field where to their surprise, Slytherin was already practicing on the field. "What gives!" Katie became so incensed that she took to her broom and had it in mind to knock the Slytherin team captain off his broom. Mid-air he hesitated as she spotted Professor Yardley. At her side was Draco Malfoy grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Why is the professor helping them!" Harry asked George Weasley.  
  
"When she was here at Hogwarts, she was seeker for Slytherin.In fact, she began the Slytherin's winning streak."  
  
"Looks like George has done his homework. He's beginning to sound like Percy." George wrestled Fred to the ground.  
  
"A Slytherin?" Harry was surprised.  
  
"We don't stand a chance if she's training THEM." Fred added. High above their heads the Slytherin team surrounded Katie.  
  
"We reserved this field for morning practice," Katie pleaded her case.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, we'll quickly wrap things up here and get out of your way." There were looks of surprise from the Slytherin team followed by groans and whining. "Just allow Malfoy and I to have another go at the snitch. Is that okay with you, Miss. Bell?"  
  
"Fair enough." Katie returned to the Gryffindors and updated them with details. The other Slytherins returned to the ground while Professor Yardley raced Draco Malfoy for the snitch. Harry was impressed with her flying technique.  
  
Malfoy glanced around for the golden snitch. Spotting it out of the corner of his eye, he flew in that direction in a flash. Professor Yardley trailed by an arm's length. She had not the desire to capture the snitch; as she was rather determined to test Malfoy's concentration. She spun circles around him causing him to lose sight of the object and grow increasingly dizzy. Malfoy lost control of his broom, almost smacking headfirst into one of the 50ft high goal posts.  
  
Even the bystanders on the ground held their breath, for impact at those high speeds would certainly break most of the bones in one's body and who knew how long it would take for recovery. Professor grabbed a hold of Malfoy's broom and steadied it.  
  
"You okay?" she asked Malfoy who looked as if he were going to toss his breakfast. "Why don't we call it a day. Good hustle." Malfoy was more than eager to head in leaving the retrieval of the snitch to the professor. The professor instructed the Slytherin's to leave the Quidditch case as the Slytherin's headed into breakfast.  
  
Harry wondered why she hadn't obtained the snitch as of yet. She hovered above the Gryffindors.  
  
"I have a bit of time to spare, if you'd allow me." The team nodded in assent. "So, Potter.step up.Let's see what you're made of?" She stated in a healthy sportive jest. This picked his spirits up a bit; Harry mounted his broom and set off. The team released the bludgers and followed suit.  
  
Professor Yardley still all smiles pointed just left of Harry where he immediately spotted the snitch. It whizzed by the ear of Fred or was it George? Harry ducked nearly missing the path of the bludger. Professor Yardley was now at his side. "Is that the fastest you can go?" She asked.  
  
"Just warming up," Harry's face brightened as they sped off at breakneck speed in the direction of the snitch. She managed to loop around Harry so the snitch was a few centimeters from her arm, but she swatted at the thing and it disappeared. Harry believed that she must be enjoying the practice as much as he did.  
  
No one realized how quickly pre-dawn had changed into morning or the small crowd of students who had gathered to watch, until Professors Snape and McGonagall appeared on the field. Even Dumbledore was spotted watching the practice with his binoculars. The old wizard chuckled as he waved at him before closing the window.  
  
"Does anyone have the time?" Katie inquired.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Fred.  
  
"Twenty past eight.oh no." replied Angelina. Fred shrugged and sped off towards his brother.  
  
"It can't be." Alicia furrowed her brow.  
  
"Look at Professor McGonagall.she doesn't look pleased one bit." Angelina pointed at the small figures staring up from down below. "Master class transfiguration began thirty minutes ago."  
  
Harry realized that he was quite late for potions when the snitch flew below Harry and the professor.  
  
"Go ahead.we'd best be heading in now." Harry dove for the snitch before joining the Gryffindor pack who stood before Prof McGonagall awaiting their punishments. By the time Harry reached the ground, Professor McGonagall was heading towards the castle with her Transfiguration students. Was she finally show favoritism to her own house? He assumed that she was pleased at the prospects of Gryffindor winning the house cup and to dole out points to so many members would ruin their chances; but perhaps not.  
  
Professor Yardley returned the snitch to the box and closed the case.  
  
"Potter, if you're late to my class ever again I will fail you.understood?" Snape seethed in anger.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
There was no doubt Snape was serious about his threat. In his four years at Hogwarts, Professor Snape held such an unfounded distaste for him, yet the professor had saved his life on a few occasions. Before heading inside Harry smiled at Professor Yardley who nodded in return.  
  
"I know I need not go into a tirade about your duties as a professor, to remind you that your primary focus is to seeing that these students get an education." Snape was infuriated by Yardley's indifference towards him.  
  
"Rest assured, I know I need not hear it from you. Good day, Severus."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER IX - DEFENSE AGAINST DARK ARTS V  
  
Earlier that morning Seances and Scrying with Professor Trelawny had been something of an amusement. It had been a class on Pendulum Scrying, using a pendulum to spell out words of prophecy. All Harry managed to come up with was "XERTOJRG" and Ron merely spelled out "OOOOOOO". Trelawney blamed the vague message to the drafty room. Ron and Harry paid little attention for they were looking forward to their afternoon class - Defense Against the Dark Arts. Fred and George gave the new professor the seal of approval in terms of her knowledge about the Dark Arts. The twins also informed Ron that Professor Yardley, ex-Hit Wizard for the Ministry and Hogwart's graduate, had at one time been married to a muggle and quit the world of wizardry before traveling extensively in the Far East.  
  
The class of Fifth years stood outside near the lake waiting for Professor Yardley who crossed the grounds wearing the traditional wizarding robes with her hair tightly tied back into two braided sections. A dense fog covered the area setting a less than cheerful atmostphere. It was apparent even the bravest of the Slytherins was a bit nervous, as Harry spotted Draco and his gang hiding in the back of the group. Though smaller than some of the tallest fifth years, Yardley exuded confidence with her booming voice.  
  
"Welcome to Defense Against Dark Arts V. I am Professor Yardley and rumor in the hallways of Hogwarts is it that I won't last a semester.We'll see about that." Prof. Yardley glanced in the direction of Draco Malfoy who cowered behind his cronies. "I also hear that some of you have had hands on experience in the past and I applaud you. For fighting the Dark Arts seems to be a never-ending battle as you will learn as you venture into the real world. I trust that you all have read the syllabus given to you prior to the start of school and that you have read the first two chapters of one of the two books we will cover this semester - "Elementals in their Element"." The students nodded. "Can anyone give me the four types of elementals?"  
  
As usual Hermione's hand shot up before the rest.  
  
"Do you always have to know everything?" Ron whispered. Hermione ignored his comment, seeing that they had been at odds for the past few days.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger."  
  
"Earth, Air, Water and Fire."  
  
"That is correct. Now, can anyone tell me what they look like?" No one responded.  
  
"Well, there were no pictures in the books." Someone from Hufflepuff interjected. Professor Yardley smiled, "Well, you will see what a water elemental looks like in a few moments.Does anyone know how to combat these elementals?" Although Hermione's hand went up. "Ron Weasley? How does one fight a water elemental?" Ron was digging in the back of his mind for a clue, until he realized that he hadn't the chance to review the book on Elementals.  
  
"Take a guess," Prof Yardley offered.  
  
"You fight a water elemental with it's opposing force?" Ron stammered. Prof Yardley gave a broad smile.  
  
"Very good.now, before Christmas break you will be learning all about elementals - how look, what they do and how to fight them.Mr. Longbottom, if you would be so kind as to step forward and the rest of you, if you please.a big step back."  
  
"Don't worry Neville, you'll be just fine." Hermione said in support.  
  
"Go get 'em." Ron said for a lack of something better to say.  
  
"Harry, say something supportive." Hermione whispered.  
  
"It will be over soon, don't worry." Harry said.  
  
Neville Longbottom approached the professor, his wand steadied in his hand, yet he was shaking as a leaf. He stood at her side, glanced back at Harry, Ron and Hermione and gulped.  
  
"Neville, just don't drop your wand," laughed Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Brave words, Mr. Malfoy, are you volunteering to take Mr. Longbottom's place?" Draco said nothing in response. "I didn't think so, but next time think before you speak. Alright, Aquas Demonus Apportus!" She waved her wand, but not a spark flew nor a ripple did form on the water's surface.  
  
Draco began to laugh, "You may want to try again."  
  
In a split second a tower of water grew 10 feet tall from the lake and took the shape of a transparent humanoid monster. The water elemental let out a roar that had the students jump back ten feet and had Neville hiding behind Prof. Yardley. The water elemental began to rise out of the lake and double in size before tripling in size and stepping out of the crater that once held the lake.  
  
"Come, Neville, it will only grow larger the longer you wait.it's time. Wave your wand then say 'Envoyus Inflammio' to drive it back then Aquas Demonus Partiro to send it away.Ready?" Neville's hand was shaking, but Prof. Yardley took hold of his hand."Envoyus Inflammio." she whispered.  
  
"Envoyus Inflammio!" he cried as a clawlike arm emerged from the water figure and swiped at them. "Envoyus inflammio!" The creature began to diminish in size with each fiery strike.  
  
"Envoyus inflammio!" Neville shouted once again, this time without the aid of Professor Yardley. This time multiple fireballs shot forth tearing holes within the creature, sending the demon back to his watery home. Although the creature was no longer visible, the rippling in the water proved that something stirred. The column of water began to grow once again.  
  
"Now finish it.Aqua."  
  
"Aquas Demonus partiro!" Neville shouted. The water elemental was gone. The students cheered for Neville and patted him on the back.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, next time.air elementals. Okay, class.when the words Envoyus Inflammio are spoken, you saw as fire was emitted from my wand.this was necessary to get control over the creature.control over its movements and placing limits on it's size. Aquas Demonus partiro will get rid of the creature.Any questions?"  
  
"Is that what you call effective teaching? Putting your students in danger?" Professor Snape emerged from path from the school that was shrouded in fog. On his lips was smile as strong as the humiliation Professor Yardley felt in front of her students.  
  
"This is an advanced class, Professor Snape. You've just missed out on the fun, but lovely that you could join us. Oh, yes, it seems we have an announcement to make.Professor Snape and I will running the Dueling Club this year. The first meeting will be.on the first of October in the courtyard.bring your wands and your alert minds.and remember no playing dirty - meaning no implementing irreversible itching boil hexes and by no means are you to be practicing in the corridors or classrooms. You are dismissed." The students headed towards the castle. Harry and Ron inundated Neville with questions about facing the Water Elemental.  
  
"Wow, Neville. We're you scared?"  
  
"Of course, weren't you?"  
  
"But it was right there. It could have killed you!" Neville fainted.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER X: RETURN OF THE TON TONGUE TOFFEE  
  
Friday mornings were spent in the library doing preparatory work for the OWL exams; but most found it a most relaxing time to socialize between the houses.  
  
"It's a brilliant plan," remarked Ron.  
  
"Shhh." Hermione tried to concentrate at a table nearby. Scoring well on the OWL exams was very important to her, more so than her duties as a prefect.  
  
"Here." Harry pulled out a small parcel from his pocket revealing the toffees.  
  
"Ohhh, thanks." Neville helped himself to one, but Harry quickly slapped his hand.  
  
"No, these aren't for you."  
  
"Oh, those are the Ton Tongue Toffees."  
  
"Neville, you must remember not to eat them." Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, entered the library. Harry and Ron began snickering.  
  
"Shhhh! Some people are trying to work here!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I just hope I can do this." Neville whispered.  
  
"You don't have to do anything but sit there.really."  
  
"Will I get in trouble?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Not at all. Since Malfoy's got a bad habit of taking what doesn't belong to him.he'll be the last person to place blame!" Ron opened the parcel and spilled the wrapped toffees onto the tabletop.  
  
"Ok, here he comes."  
  
"See you, Neville." Ron and Harry took their piles of books and disappeared behind some tall book shelves.  
  
"Lookie, lookie what Neville has here!" Malfoy and his goons moved in closer.  
  
"A parcel from you Gran? Why don't you share?" Crabbe grabbed at the toffee.  
  
"No, don't touch them!" Neville played at trying to protect his sweets.  
  
"It will ruin your dinner and you wouldn't want to do that, would you?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Go scratch!" Neville snapped as he tried to hard his toffees from the greedy eyes of the three. Ron and Harry peered at goings-on from behind a stack of books.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ron beamed.  
  
"I know you're lying."  
  
"Shhh.quiet." Harry whispered.he grabbed Ron and pointed at Malfoy seizing a handful of the toffees.  
  
"You guys are going to get into a lot of trouble."  
  
"Say's who?" Ron retorted. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy chomped greedily on the delectables. Neville nervously, pushed his seat from the table, grabbed his things and left the library. "See ya."  
  
Seconds later."What the." Crabbe exclaimed. Before he could say another word his tongue grew to an enormous size before their eyes.  
  
"I see Fred and George have been busy at work all summer.I'm going to get Professor McGonagall." Hermione stated. Ron grabbed her arm.  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"It's my job as Prefect."  
  
"It's your job as prefect." Ron mimicked her. "Ever since you got that dratted job, you've been so uptight.what's wrong with you? Where's your sense of humor? What ever happened to the Hermione we knew and loved?" Hermione ripped away from Ron and disappeared. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry who was rolling on the floor laughing at the sight of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who looked so helpless as the other students enjoyed the spectacle as well.  
  
"What's her problem?" Ron muttered.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"We'd better get out of here." Harry and Ron snuck unnoticed out of the library into the corridor. The laughter echoed in the hallway. Harry stared at another notice for "Visiting Day."  
  
"Are your parent coming?"  
  
"I believe they are. I think Bill is too. You know, I think there's something major happening, non-Hogwarts related, on that weekend."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Dad said something about lots of ministry people are worried about 'Visiting Day'. Cornelius Fudge spreading some rumors most likely to discredit Dumbledore."  
  
"Order of the Phoenix?" A wide-eyed Harry turned towards Ron. "Shhh..did you hear something?"  
  
"What?" Harry noticed that the laughter from the library was no longer. "It's too quiet."  
  
"Ahem." Professor McGonagall with her wand in hand stood at the entrance to the library. They both wondered how the professor managed to slip past them without them knowing.  
  
"You, boys and your shenanigans.detention for both of you and ten points from Gryffindor.you will go to your rooms where you will be having dinner. Misters Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are not pleased with your antics, nor am I frankly."  
  
"What did we do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't try my patience," Professor McGonagall answered as Hermione appeared at her side. Hermione, will you please help untangle Mr. Crabbe from Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Goyle, please get away from Miss Patil."  
  
Hermione and the Professor stepped back into the library.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER XI: OWL POST  
  
Later that evening, Pigwidgeon, Ron's hyperactive owl fluttered into the window and buzzed about Harry's head. It must be a letter from Sirius. After a few minutes of his attempts to grab hold of Pig, Ron quickly took control of the situation and held the owl as Harry untied the letters. Pig flew to a perch aside Hedwig who let out a hoot of disapproval.  
  
Harry realized that there were two letters. The first was from Fleur Delacoeur.  
  
MON CHER, 'ARRY,  
  
WILL BE SEEING YOU SOON AT 'OGWARTS. 'OPE YOU ARE WELL.  
  
FLEUR  
  
"Fleur's coming to Hogwarts?" Harry told Ron.  
  
"For visting weekend?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Harry opened his next letter which had to be from Sirius.  
  
HARRY,  
  
I HOPE THIS LETTER FIND YOU WELL. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH THE GOINGS ON OF THE ORDER, BUT WILL BE AROUND FOR A VISIT SOON ENOUGH. GIVE MY BEST TO RON, HERMIONE AND PROFESSOR YARDLEY. ON SECOND THOUGHT - NOT A WORD ABOUT ME TO THE PROFESSOR. IT HAS BEEN AGES SINCE WE'VE BEEN ON GOOD TERMS - HAVING A GREAT DEAL OF UNFINISHED BUSINESS BETWEEN US. I HOPE YOU'VE BEEN FLYING WELL.  
  
BEST,  
  
SNUFFLES  
  
Getting back into the Quidditch matches was what Harry had been enjoying the most, since last season was postponed due to the Triwizard Tournament. If he could, Harry wished that he could wipe away the horrible memories of the Tournament, the loss of Cedric Diggory and the events that ensued. If he could only turn back time.but Dumbledore once said you can't bring people back to life. Hary wondered if this could be done using the Dark Arts.  
  
"What did he say?" Ron asked. Harry handed Ron the letter and went to give his Firebolt a polish.  
  
"Oh, so there was something between he and Professor Yardley." Ron skimmed the letter.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Unfinished business."  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Well, my Dad didn't want to talk about it, that's for sure." Ron added. Arthur Weasley worked for the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifact Department and Harry knew he was an honest and forthcoming person - if he didn't want to talk about Sirius' relationship with Professor Yardley, he must have a very good reason.  
  
Detention was spent in the library with Madame Pince relabelling dusty and moldy old books. Harry couldn't complain. Detention was far better that the lonely years with the Dursleys at 4 Privet Drive prior to acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, before he knew about anything magical. Besides, the satisfaction of Malfoy's expression when he was slipped the Ton Tongue Toffee was classic enough to get a giggle from Cho Chang, the Raveclaw seeker with whom Harry had the biggest crush. Fortunately, the hours flew by considering Ron joined Harry with the tedious task.  
  
As Ron and Harry finished up in the library around midnight, they were surprised to see an opening in the secret panel in the wall, known to Harry and Ron as the secret entrance to Headmaster Dumbledore's office.  
  
"It must be some secret late night meeting," Ron stated. They watched as Flitwick, Sinastra, Trelawney, Binns, Sprout, Vector, Hooch, McGonagall, Snape, Yardley and.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry and Ron yelled and ran forth to the gentle half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid, you're back!"  
  
"'Lo boys. Hope you've been good while I've been away."  
  
"Where have you been."  
  
"Well..I've." Snape was all ears and flashed Hagrid a glance as cold as a dozen sharp knives. "Well, that's for me to know and you not to find out.that's all I can say. Gots a bit of work to do tonight in preparation for the classes, but why don't you come by the hut later in the week and we'll have tea and catch up? Now, ye better run along now." Harry and Ron headed back to their tower wondering what the meeting could have been about. "And don't ye go nosin' about makin' them speculations, neither!"  
  
(MORE TO COME) 


	2. Chapter XII – Making Amends

Harry was tired of being the "go-between" when Hermione and Ron stopped being friends. It all began at the start of the term with a few careless comments Ron had made about witches not being as strong as wizards and intensified as Hermione, the prefect, became unrelenting when it came to Ron infringing on any sort of rule from smuggling cakes from the dining hall to allowing Pig to fly freely around the common room as the fifth years began their OWL study group. It almost seemed a surprise that they had ever been friends.  
  
"Just apologize to her." Harry said, "The silent treatment is just immature."  
  
"Well, I am immature."  
  
"She's been a good friend to you, plus you could use her help in terms of studying for class."  
  
"I could." The shadow of realization fell upon Ron's face.  
  
"And the OWLs."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"And I'm sure she won't be so hard on you if you break the rules."  
  
"Why should I apologize! She had to be,so Little Miss Perfect all the time.It's aggravating I tell you!" Ron was too stubborn to give into Harry's reasoning.  
  
Harry found himself trying to coax Hermione into apologizing to Ron. Hermione was stomping down the corridor doing her monitoring rounds. Harry kept up to her brisk face.  
  
"It's because he won't give in, will he? He'd rather I make the apology since I am only a girl, which translates to me being weak."  
  
"He would never say those things." Harry defended him. "He likes you.a great deal." Hermione stopped in her tracks. "Really, he does.why do you think he's acting like this? Besides, you guys have bickered all the time in the past and nothing like this has happened before has it?" Harry realized that Hermione may have misunderstood his plea. She had it in her mind that Ron liked her more than a friend, but as a boy liking a girl, a wizard liking a witch. Harry decided to go along with it anyway. After a moment of initial shock wore off, Hermione snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Awww, shut it Harry." Hermione stormed off.  
  
It was on Sunday as Harry sat between Hermione in the common room when he decided he had enough; but he had to have a plan. The three sat in the common room completing their schoolwork.  
  
"Any word on when Fleur's coming to Hogwarts yet?" Ron asked taking a break and plopping on the couch next to Harry.  
  
"No news as of late."  
  
"Why can't girls at Hogwarts look like Fleur?" Ron's statement seemed to annoy Hermione.  
  
"Well, I remember you saying at one point that you thought Hermione was very pretty."  
  
"I did not!" Ron jumped from his seat. "I didn't say it! I didn't!" Ron guiltier by the minute. Harry looked at Hermione who almost smiled.  
  
"Yes, you did.when you saw Hermione with Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball!" Harry added. Hermione looked up in surprise. Viktor Krum, student at Durmstrang and champion of the Quidditch World Cup, had asked her out of all the girls to attend the ball with him; which somehow seemed to make Ron instantly dislike his onetime hero.  
  
"I..I would never ever say that.Just look at her! She's.She's." Ron couldn't say that she was ugly, because what Harry said was true. He thought she looked magical all dressed up in the winter of last year. "She's not Fleur." Ron tried to correct the situation, but to no avail.  
  
"Harry, tell Ron that he's an ugly git and no one their right mind would EVER be interested in him." Hermione's words hit Ron like a ton of bricks. His face flushed to the deepest shade of red. Harry was uncertain if it was anger bubbling to the surface or it was merely embarrassment. Hermione closed her book, stood up and pushed Ron out of her way which incited him all the more. Harry stepped in between them  
  
"Look you two.cut it out! If you can't be friends, then maybe Draco Malfoy was right.I made a mistake in choosing you over him." Harry for once doubled over in anger.  
  
"You can't mean that Harry." Ron said.  
  
"He's just mad," analyzed Hermione. She and Ron stepped closer to Harry.  
  
"Hopping mad.maybe you should be committed to a muggle hospital for crazy people." Ron joked to Hermione who laughed in response. Harry felt himself calmer in an instant.  
  
"Look Hermione, I'm really sorry." Ron apologized and his cheeks flushed with a different shade of red.  
  
"Me too.I've been not so nice to you. Well, to the both of you. There's been a lot on my mind." Hermione never appeared so sweet and sincere.  
  
"Well, great then! How about we snicker some sweets from the kitchen?" Ron asked.  
  
"What? You aren't going to kiss and make up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Eeeew!" "Gross!" Ron and Hermione said almost simultaneously.  
  
"That's the foulest idea you've ever come up with!" Ron scrunched up his face in disgust.  
  
The Weasley twins came into the room nearly stumbling over each other. A look of urgency was on both their faces. Other Gryffindors entered the common room upon hearing the commotion.  
  
"Have you seen the Daily Prophet?" Fred thrust the paper at Ron who read the headline aloud, "Muggle News: Five Hundred Graves Plots Robbed Thought to Be Related to Witchcraft!"  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Harry asked. George shook his head with sheer concern, they had never seen him look so serious in his life. "It's not good at all."  
  
"The muggles may start up a witch hunt." Fred concluded.  
  
"How bad could that be?" Ron asked remembering the tales of Wendolin the Weird enjoying being burnt at the stake.  
  
"They don't burn witches anymore silly. They kill them." Hermione plainly stated. "There are no real records of witches and wizards since they live in a world apart from the muggles or so says the book "Anti-Witchcraft: A Muggle's Guide to Exterminating the World of Wizardry."  
  
"Can we fight back?" Harry asked.  
  
"How? Kill all the Muggles?" Lee Jordan jumped in on the conversation.  
  
"That's lunacy!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Do you think this is somehow tied to You-Know.?" Ron asked Harry. The others turned to Harry for his response.  
  
"Could be. He'd want to kill all the muggles, right?" Harry absentmindedly rubbed his scar.  
  
"The mudblood's too!" Seamus Finnigan added.  
  
"We can only wait and see." Hermione appeared quite agitated, for she wondered if her name was high on the Voldemort's list. 


	3. Chapter XIII: The First of October

One would be surprised at the number and diversity of students present at the first meeting of the Dueling Club; considering the two professors running the activity had at one time been members of the Slytherin House - infamous for producing wizards (dark wizards at that) partial to unfair displays of advantage towards their own kind. Yet, from whispers amongst the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even Gryffindors such as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; it was becoming common knowledge that Professor Yardley stood to exceed all expectations. The tensions between Professors' Snape and Yardley could be seen in the Great Hall at meals, down every corridor and were blatantly apparent to every student at Hogwarts. If there wasn't a quick round of vicious wordplay between the two, there were the seething sideglances and the underhanded remarks that seemed their only mode of communication with one another. Snape and Yardley seemed mortal enemies who were using the Dueling Club for their own means to get at each other's throats. It was Ron who came to the conclusion that it had something to do with Snape's sordid past as a Death Eater; but as of yet his theories could not be confirmed. Harry assured Ron that they would inundate Hagrid with all these questions some afternoon later in the week; but they were itching to know.  
  
Professor Yardley sat quietly in thought on a short wall outlining the area, as scores of students buzzed with excitement.  
  
"Ten galleons on Snape for an easy win," Malfoy told Goyle. He made a rather hideous face at Hermione.  
  
"When Snape's done with her she'll be pleading for mercy." Malfoy continued as Millicent Bulstrode with Pansy Parkinson pushed through the crowd almost knocking Malfoy to his knees  
  
"Stuff it, Draco," bullied Millicent. Hermione was surprised to ever find anything in common with Millicent Bulstrode of all people. She only could assume that they were merely in agreement since this was a battle of witches versus wizards.  
  
The arrival of Professor Snape quickly hushed the mass of students eager to begin. He was surprised to see those like Colin and Dennis Creevey, Neville Longbottom, Lavendar Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, who never showed prior interest in spells and so forth  
  
"This is quite the surprise. For those who may not know it, this is the Dueling Club." In an attempt at intimidation, Snape's eyes lingered for a few more seconds on Neville and the swarm of first year Hufflepuff girls who gave their full attention. "Since there is such a large number of you, we will be breaking into two sections in order to train.if Professor Yardley has no objections, of course." Snape glanced at Yardley who was now on her feet.  
  
"No objections."  
  
"Good. Now, let's get started." Snape began to divide the crowd into two groups. It was no surprise that the students nearest to him where his Slytherin favorites. "Now, in continuation of the tradition Professor Lockhart started many years back." There were giggles from those year five and above, for they remembered how Snape knocked Lockhart off his feet within a three second mark. Snape cleared his throat in order to quiet everyone. "Professor Yardley and I will demonstrate for you proper dueling."  
  
Snape's upper lip curled making him appear quite sinister. He turned to face Yardley who had already taken position with her wand drawn.  
  
"Mind you.no playing dirty." To the dismay of the Snape supporters, Yardley seemed just as confident as Snape. He nodded in assent and she bowed her head in recognition.  
  
"You may have first draw," Yardley stated.  
  
"Ladies first." Snape argued, "Well, on second thought." Before Snape uttered the word "Expelliarmus", the disarming spell, Yardley cast the first spell.  
  
"Aegirio Incendo." A protective shield of light surrounded Yardley tenths of seconds before Snape's spell, headed in her direction. Yardley smiled in contentment as the shield absorbed his spell. Harry, Ron and Hermione amongst other students cheered for her.  
  
"Flagro Glomero!" Snape cast a spell creating a fireball that shot like a cannon from his wand. Snape's supporters, mostly boys in Slytherin and students looking to better their grades in potions, cheered for Snape and jeered when her shield absorbed the fireball.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I've read that those shields are not conjured by wands and are not actual fire, but through intensive mediation they can absorb a great deal.which is why she was so quiet when we first arrived." Hermione proudly stated.  
  
"Succido!" Yardley pointed the wand at the grass that turned rather slick beneath Snape causing him to slip and fall backward to the ground. Many in the crowd began to giggle. The angrier Snape became, the more intensive were his spells.  
  
"Wow, that's smart," commented Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley family.  
  
"Flagro Glomero!" Snape still on the ground waved his wand several times shooting out multiple fireballs thereby destroying her shield much to Yardley's dismay. Just as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Aura Multiplica!" Yardley created clones of herself, which made it difficult for Snape to distinguish which was in fact the professor. Hermione explained that this tactic was a major defense spell that they would most likely not be learning at Hogwarts. Harry was worried that Malfoy or one of his goons would try something underhanded, so he kept a watchful eye.  
  
Having little patience for her tactics, Snape incanted. "Levamentarius multiplicius!" Fire blue lightening bolts burst forth nearly missing the real Yardley. Yardley's temper began to swell.  
  
"Flexius!" She cried as Snape's wand began to bend. He found it difficult to point his wand at any object in particular without it wobbling like one of the Weasley twin's fake rubber wands.  
  
"Reptilioso!" The students gasped. Yardley quickly grew angered as the skin on her arms painfully bubbled.  
  
"That's cheating!" cried Ginny Weasley, who's quiet voice was drowned out by the comments of her fellow students.  
  
"I thought we agreed, no playing dirty." Yardley sneered, watching reptilian scales crawl up her arms forming a hard case. She was obviously turning into a reptile of some sort and had limited time left.  
  
"Ugh, that looks painful," Cho Chang cringed as she spoke, but it was true. Yardley was in visible pain.  
  
"Applaudius!" Yardley waved her wand at Snape who in turn began to clap his hands uncontrollably almost dropping his wand. Snape was having more difficulties casting spells, but soon Yardley wouldn't be able to cast spells given her hands would lack opposable thumbs.  
  
"Flago glomero!" Snape spit.  
  
"But she doesn't have a shield!" Screamed Hermione. Yardley ducked and the fireball flew overhead.  
  
"Flago glomero gigantico!" Yardley hissed. Appearing to float above the reptilian Yardley was a gigantic fireball suspended by some force other than her wand which now lay on the ground.  
  
"How is she doing that?" Harry asked Hermioine.  
  
"I have no idea." Hermione answered as wide-eyed as the rest.  
  
"Wow, really?" Ron was surprised. "Finally, something you don't know." Hermione ignored his comment.  
  
The fireball licked at the air waiting to be directed to its target. There is no doubt that it would have brought great amounts of harm to Snape, the landscaping of the field and immediate danger to the students. So, it was especially good timing when Professor McGonagall who had herself witnessed most of the events rushed out of the castle and exclaimed "Professor Yardley! Professor Snape! What is going on here? Finite Incantatem!" And suddenly, everything was back to normal with the exception of some burnt out patches of grass and the twinkling eyes of the students. Yardley and Snape were seething, not to mention exhausted. They did not dare to even glance at each other. "Students, that is all there is of the Dueling Club for today. You will go back to your respective houses or you will receive a detention." The students quickly complied, holding their insides until they could get out of McGonagall's vantagepoint in order to discuss the battle between Snape and Yardley.  
  
"Who would you say won?" asked Ron as they climbed the stairs to their tower.  
  
"I'd say Yardley," Hermione answered.  
  
"Of course you would," answered Ron, "But of course you would be absolutely correct!" Ron didn't want to start an argument with her. Harry snickered before adding, "Clearly, Professor Yardley."  
  
"They were certainly out to do each other in," Lavendar Brown added.  
  
"I wonder what would have happened if Professor McGonagall hadn't stepped in." Dean Thomas asked.  
  
"Well, fortunate for them, she did." Hermione approached the painting of the Fat Lady. "Pontificate." The painting flung open and the house members stepped inside.  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen to Yardley and Snape?" Harry asked.  
  
"Detentions." Ron joked.  
  
At dinner the Great Hall was a bit more quiet that usual, for all the students waited to see the consequences which would befall the two professors, who at Dumbledore's insistence now sat side-by-side at the Head Table with their eyes downcast and an air of seriousness about them. The students whispered about the events, but kept their volume down for they feared as the rumors blew out of proportion the Dueling Club would cease to exist. Through the first two courses the echo of dropped silverware was the only noises of note, but preceding dessert.  
  
"I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore rose from his seat. His face cast a look so grim as if death had once again come to Hogwarts. "There are rumors.that Hogwarts is in the greatest of danger in the months to come. These rumors are coming from both the muggle world as well as the wizarding world. I have spoken with Beauzbatons and Durmstrang who have already implemented emergency procedures to shut down their schools!" At once hundreds of voices collided as the hall fell into uproar. Students spoke nervously about their families and turned to each other with something they had never known before - Fear. Dumbledore's face eased as he tried to lighten the atmosphere. "Please, please.not to worry.we do not plan to close down Hogwarts anytime soon, but we wish to implement further security measures just in case. Your parents have been notified of the procedure. All is well.Now, let's to the custard tarts!"  
  
Professor McGonagall tapped Professor Dumbledore on the shoulder. At once he suddenly remembered something he had forgotten. He stood once again, "Ah, yes, one more thing.And I would like to add.the first meeting of this year's Dueling Club was in Professor McGonagall's words 'Near catastrophic'." Mineva McGonagall nodded in assent, her lips pressed tightly together as she glanced around the room. At this point Yardley and Snape were staring at Dumbledore, trying to ascertain what punishments awaited them. "I having not been present to witness the event." Dumbledore chuckled, "Though I've heard it was quite a show.I can assure you that Hogwarts does not at any time condone such actions as that of Professor Yardley and Professor Snape.That the professors were merely demonstrating the power and the dangers of witchcraft and wizardry that none of you are to ever inflict on one another. So, let us give applause to Professor Yardley and Professor Snape for opening out eyes to this fact. The Dueling Club will continue according to schedule." The Great Hall exploded in applause and cheers as Dumbledore urged the two stunned professors to take a bow. 


	4. Chapter XIV: The Forgotten Boy & Chapter...

CHAPTER XIV: THE FORGOTTEN BOY  
  
Percy Weasley had been a bit overzealous the previous summer after the Ministry had discovered that Bartemius Crouch, one time Head of the International Cooperation for the Ministry, was dead. Percy took it upon himself to do something about it while the Ministry at a loss of ideas took little course of action. Ambitious as he was, nothing prepared him for what he found. While following a suspicious Death Eater who was thought to be dead on one sunny afternoon at the start of summer, he fell into the hands of the worst wizard ever, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, who would have killed him had the second in command to the evil lord, a short beady fellow with a silver hand, had suggested to find a more appropriate role for the young wizard.  
  
So, there he was shivering in an empty room with peeling bare walls and broken glass covering the floor without a fire in the hearth or a crumb to eat. Emaciated and very weak, he wondered what his parents must be thinking and longed to be with them back at the Burrow, far away from this evil place. He hoped that they did not think that he of all people had become a supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; but of course they wouldn't. He wondered how he could be saved when no one knew where he was.  
  
From somewhere in the house he heard a sinister, piercing laugh that frightened Percy every time he heard it. Even if the world had thought him evil or a lost cause, he longed to be anywhere but there.  
  
Little did Percy know that he was far from being forgotten. His mother cried all day and night. His father trying to remain strong was eaten up inside with worry. Bill and Charlie made a point of sending an owl every day to comfort his parents. The Ministry considered that he had run off due to the scandal within his department and tried to convince the Weasley's that Percy would appear on their doorstep in no time. The only problem was that when he didn't, the Ministry was too busy with other affairs to lend any support in terms of a search party.  
  
Ginny who was in her fourth year was having a hard time with it. She had grown more and more depressed as his absence continued. The twins, Fred and George, tried with all their might to cheer their little sister up, but found themselves lacking their humorous edge and falling short of their normal antics. As time wore on, they wore a new air of seriousness and became a bit more withdrawn from the regular flurry of social activity in the school. Ron was handling things the best. His classwork was coming along well. He was always up for a chess match or a trip to the kitchen to sneak some food. Although he didn't talk about the situation much, he was just as disturbed as the rest.  
  
"Ron.Ron!" Harry tugged at Ron's sleeve, snapping him out of his daze. "Look there! Up!" Harry pointed to the roof of the castle where Hagrid and a few large workmen were installing a number of gargoyle statues.  
  
"Ugh, I hate gargoyles." Dean Thomas delousing a spider plant nearby made a face.  
  
"What's that for?" Ron wondered.  
  
"Must be added protection for the school," Harry added.  
  
"Gargoyles are nasty," Hermione joined the conversation and helped them with delousing seeing that Herbology class was almost over and they were far behind. "It must be part of Dumbledore's plan to safeguard the school from attacks by You-Know-Who."  
  
"Why don't you just say his name?" Harry asked. "Just say it." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Okay, V-o-l-d-e-mort.Are you happy?" Hermione flung a bug at Harry. After the gargoyles were in place, they spotted Hagrid heading back to his hut.  
  
"We should swing by for a visit. Don't you think?" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER XV: SPECULATIONS  
  
It wasn't long after they knocked on the door to the hut, that Hagrid flung open the door and bellowed, "'Lo, there.Come in.come in." Hagrid urged them inside.  
  
"So, Hagrid, how have you been?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, been busy with a little of this and a little of that," Hagrid shuffled across the tiny room to check on the teakettle warming over the fire.  
  
"Did you find the Isle of Giants?" Ron asked before easing comfortably into a chair with a plush red cushion.  
  
"Who told you 'bout that?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"You mentioned it in that letter to me this summer," Harry reminded Hagrid, who took out four teacups and set them upon the table.  
  
"Did I? Well, not a word of that to anyone.Top.top secret, you hear? We'd better be changing the subject 'fore."  
  
"Before what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's not important, well it is, but it isn't for young minds as yourself to be worrying over." Hagrid poured a dark tea into the three cups and took a seat. Hagrid's friendly boarhound, Fang, bounded forth from his resting place and flopped his head upon Hagrid's knee.  
  
"What do you know about Professor Yardley?" Harry was deliberately forthcoming.  
  
"Yer here to pump me for information, 's that so?" Hagrid was a bit defensive.  
  
"We were just wondering about her ties to Sirius Black, that's all." Hermione stated. The three delighted in finally hearing the facts.  
  
"Curious bunch, aren't ye all..Well, they were a pair way back when's they were 'ere at Hogwarts...destined for one another.though some say destined in an ill sort of way.I myself thought them to be a perfect match until." Hagrid for a moment was lost in thought.  
  
"Go on," Harry prodded.  
  
"We've been dying to know," Ron followed.  
  
"You know, tt's probably not for the best to be going 'round gossiping about the professor."  
  
"But Hagrid." whined Harry, Ron and Hermione simultaneously.  
  
"Please?" Hermione added.  
  
Hagrid was either too much of a pushover or just too fond of them, for he easily caved into their demands.  
  
"Well, all right." Hagrid leaned from across the table, his monstrous figure casting a large shadow across most of the room. "Professor Yardley knew your parents well, Harry. I suppose you have figured as much by now.better friends after Hogwarts though when they worked for the Ministry." Harry's eyes lit up, he always was interested in hearing anything about his parents whom had died trying to save his life when he was one year of age. "At Hogwarts, the professor, Sloane Yardley, and Sirius Black had been in love during the latter years.after graduation, at a time when the evils-that-be were running rampant though the wizarding world, Yardley joined the Ministry."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.a hit wizard right?" Ron impatiently interrupted.  
  
"Do ye want to hear this or shall we talk about something different?" Hagrid was frustrated upon being distraction. "I've plenty more to talk about like the shipment of those gargoyles."  
  
"Sorry.I'll be quiet." Ron sank into his chair.  
  
"She joined the Ministry as a Hit Wizard with disapproval from Sirius. The job's one of the most dangerous dealing with the worst criminals. This was before there were dementors, of course.But being strong-willed and quite talented, she knew her place was in fighting against the Dark Arts and went against Sirius' objections. She became famous, killing the worst of the worst."  
  
"What happened to the right to a fair trial?" Hermione defender of all the injustices in the world cried.  
  
"'Twas those who could never be brought to justice and never be conformed.Those criminals were notorious for killing muggles and wizards alike and the Ministry, and most everyone back then, wanted them exterminated. That's the way things were."  
  
"Oh, don't stop now!" Harry said trying to get Hagrid back on track.  
  
"Then, she battled with He-Who."  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry had spoken at a low tone. Hagrid cringed at the sound of his name.  
  
"Right and she lost."  
  
"Lost!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed. "How can that be if she lost, she'd be." Ron drew his finger across his throat in a slicing motion.  
  
"Dead? Hagrid, is that possible?" Harry's interest was definitely peaked.  
  
"Yea, she passed." Hagrid shook his head in disapproval. "Following her death, Sirius was.from what I'd heard.had seen some better days. Being so young and having such a loss, he was a mess.and he."  
  
"Don't leave us hanging!" Ron squealed.  
  
"He brought her back," Hermione added after glancing at Hagrid who seemed at a loss for more appropriate words.  
  
"Yea, he brought her back using the Dark Arts.I don't know how this was done," Hagrid looked at each of them with such severity that they never had seen in the good-natured fellow. He focused mainly on Harry when he added, "And don't yer go around putting funny stuff in yer head about bringing people back from the dead.I'm keen to how yer minds work." The three were quiet.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't." Ron said.  
  
"Okay, good.now, where was I.oh.they say he went to Voldemort of all people for help; but that could be a pile o' rubbish I picked up in Diagon Alley when rumours where flying everywhere. More tea?" Hagrid's face lightened a bit. The three nodded as he poured refills. Harry wondered if there was a possibility of bringing the dead back. If this was so, why had Dumbledore mentioned otherwise? Perhaps, Harry could in fact see his parents again.  
  
It seemed Hagrid could read his mind, for he was staring directly at Harry, "The thought of bringing the dead back to life is insane and highly dangerous to all who attempt it. Nonetheless, Sirius succeeded. When Sloane came to, she was horrified that Sirius would take such risks. So, she left him."  
  
"But.what about the love?" Hermione frowned.  
  
"Don't mind her, she's a hopeless romantic." Ron added, but his words fell upon deaf ears.  
  
"Doesn't love conquer all?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know the answer to that. Besides, she knew that if anyone caught wind of what he had done, Sirius would have most assuredly be sent to Azkaban.and so would she for breaking the Wizarding Rules of Conduct.So, she left."  
  
"For where?"  
  
"I think it was the Far East," Hagrid scratched his bushy black beard. "Left all ties with the wizarding world behind.lived in some temple.those few years are pretty obscure to me.One day years later, she received an owl informing her about the death of Harry's parents. Fearing that Sirius had fallen prey to the Dark Arts, she returned to England to find him.to stop him."  
  
"But Sirius was innocent!" Harry fidgeted in his seat. He felt slightly uncomfortable talking about those events with his parents in front of his best friends, even though they already knew everything about him.  
  
"When she arrived, the Ministry welcomed her with open arms. By that time everyone had known why and how she was brought back to the land of the living - they weren't happy with it; but what really mattered was to bring an end to You-Know-Who's reign of terror. What was in the past with her was no longer an issue, although some Ministry members were unsettled. The Ministry hired her back and her first job was to find Sirius Black.and that's all I really know." Hagrid concluded.  
  
"I know what happens next," Ron answered. "Late night owl from Bill. She found him - Ministry was keeping close tabs on her just in case. She came face-to-face with him and couldn't kill him.She was discredited from the community. The Ministry fired her, although she could have been put in Azkaban for letting him go."  
  
"Shortly after dementors replaced the Hit Wizards because of what happened," Hermione offered.  
  
"That's right," Hagrid slumped back in his chair and threw another log in the fire. "Professor Yardley was disgraced and lived in the world of muggles.in fact she was to be married to one."  
  
"Really?" Hermione's interest was piqued.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He died." Hagrid frowned.  
  
"Volde.?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nah, died in a muggle way.some accident. And that's that."  
  
"Incredible." Harry's mind was once again wandering to the possibilities of bringing his parents back. "I still can't believe Sirius brought her back to life!" He said with optimism. Hagrid slammed his fists upon the table and rose with a start that shook the entire hut and even startled Fang. Ron steadied their teacups from dancing across the table into their laps.  
  
"Don't yer go believing that this can be done without any repercussions.I'm serious, Harry.Don' t get it in yer mind to do anything THAT stupid. Nothing will bring yer parents back and that's the plain truth."  
  
But it wasn't stupid, wanting to see the parents that he never knew. "I'm sorry, Harry," Hagrid tried to right things once he saw that Harry, now red in the face, was about to burst. Embarrassed at being seen so emotional in front of his friends, Harry ran from Hagrid's home.  
  
"Harry!" Hagrid said.  
  
"Harry, wait!" Ron followed after him.  
  
"Repercussions?" Hermione asked. "What sort?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know.it just sounded right." Hagrid sniffled, tears welling in his eyes. "I was too hard on him, wasn't I?"  
  
"You were right to say what you said," Hermione said in all sincerity. "Don't worry about Harry.he'll be okay."  
  
"I shouldn't have said a thing.now, he'll have it in mind to try. He's too young to know any better and if anything happens, it's my fault!"  
  
"I don't think he'll be that dumb to try it and if he does, I'll make certain he doesn't." Hermione assured Hagrid.  
  
"You're a good friend, Hermione."  
  
"Well, I'd better get going. Thanks for the tea..See you!" She smiled and waved before disappearing out the door. As she walked back to the castle, she could hear Hagrid's loud sobs. 


	5. Chapter XVI - A Skeleton in the Closet

XVI - A SKELETON IN THE CLOSET  
  
Harry needed some time alone and sought solace in the Gryffindor Tower while all the other students were having dinner in the Great Hall. It wasn't that Harry was embarrassed to face his friends after his outburst at the hut that afternoon, he just wanted to sort out his thoughts in private. Pushing aside his schoolbooks, Harry opened the trunk at the foot of his bed and took out the photo album given to him by Hagrid what seemed like ages ago. Upon opening the album, animated images of his mother and father leapt from the page happily grinning and waving.  
  
It wasn't long before Harry felt that he wasn't alone. He had heard someone moving about the common area and went out to see as curiosity got the better of him. He found nothing, but the crackling flames in the fireplace and the high-pitched laughter of the Fat Lady from the other side of the portrait. It was at that moment that a book jumped from the bookcase next to the fireplace and landed on the floor. The book was titled "Wands of the Ages"; which was in Hermione's opinion a rather tasteful coffeetable book.  
  
Before he could return the book to its proper place on the shelf, a ghostly arm dressed in a particularly fancy velvet and lace cuff was extended through the bookcase. Its gloved hand searched the floor unsuccessfully for the "rogue" book. A head belonging to Nearly Headless Nick popped through the books and glanced around without noticing Harry before disappearing once again. "So that's where you've been hiding," thought Harry. As he returned the book to the shelf, he peered through the gap between the books. He saw that there was a secret room behind the bookcase.  
  
Eager to explore the mystery room, Harry searched for a secret switch or panel to open an entryway into the room. He ran his fingers over the engraved detailing of the solid bookcase that was built into the wall. He shifted around the books on the shelves and sneezed at the dust he stirred up consequently. A thin layer of dust permeated the air and seemed to cover the entire common room. Harry took a seat in a comfortable chair in front of the fireplace when he noticed fingerprints on the edge near the mantle.  
  
Harry examined the fireplace and realized that there seemed to be a space of some sort directly behind the fireplace. Harry knew that it was possible to squeeze into that space; but wondered if he would be able to squeeze back out of it. Harry held his breath and passed behind the fireplace into a secret room with a low ceiling a dusty table, a stool, a candelabrum and a few old books.  
  
Nearly Headless Nick oblivious to Harry's presence paced back and forth, stopping every now and again to adjust his head firmly atop his neck.  
  
"Nick! What are you doing in here?" Harry asked. Nick was startled.  
  
"I could ask the same from yourself, but I will save my energy for such a relay of words will not help us when we'll need it in the near future." Nick shook his head with regret and continued to pace.  
  
"Is it true that you've been in hiding?"  
  
"Ack! So they all know that I have been cowering in some dark corner like some cowardly fool…why, yes, I have and if you knew any better, you would do the same." Harry sat on the stool and waited for a story. "Why don't you know?" Nick continued. "It is the end of the world…it has finally come, I'm afraid. And though I am dead, it will still be a horrible thing for us all."  
  
"The end of the world?" Harry was in disbelief.  
  
"Well, after the mishap with that…that…giant slithering thing I almost bested last spring…Um…I decided to take a short journey to visit some friends in the Dunneyshire bog region, after paying respects to the cemetery plot in which I was buried. My friends, the Earl of Long and his mistress, Thwella of GlenOaks…murdered of course by the Earl's wife, Agatha, centuries ago…informed me that several tombs had been desecrated all over the countryside. Of course, at first I placed blame on petty thievery; but several bodies had gone missing! Even that of the lovely and ever so dainty Lady of Estershire!"  
  
"What does that have to do with the end of the world?"  
  
"'Tis an evil deed to disturb those who have gone to their eternal slumber."  
  
"It is horrible, but…"  
  
"Don't you comprehend? Bodies do not simply rise up on their own! Someone is plotting to ruin the pleasures of the living…by building armies of the dead!" Harry wasn't certain how much of Nick's account he could believe since there was a look of madness in his eyes; but he wouldn't be surprised if the incident was somehow possible and somehow linked to Voldemort. "I have tried to counsel the Baron to take a closer look at the state of affairs, but he would have no such thing. I had been laughed out of his chambers, I'm afraid. When Dumbledore of all people made the announcement to take heed, I needed to take necessary action!"  
  
"What did you you?" Harry's brow furrowed for he believed that gullibility would get the better of him.  
  
"Of those affairs I cannot confide in anyone but myself of course. At least, I have my safe haven here, where I will remain waiting until that awful time."  
  
"But outside of the desecration of graves, what do these events matter to you?"  
  
"My friend, there's more to ghosts and the ghost realm than you realize. This place of the living is a wonderful place, especially for those who did not get a fair shake of things when they lived. I would like it to remain so for all the dead and the living to inhabit. And….mmmm…." Nick went back to pacing and Harry tried to focus on the thousands of questions flooding his head. Before Harry could open his mouth, he heard a scream.  
  
The scream belonged to Hermione who having returned from dinner a bit early with the Gryffindor first years had opened a nearby closet to fetch a rag to clean off the table with. As Hermione pushed aside assorted hanging coats, cloaks and costumes, she screamed and fainted. Her scream was loud enough to get the attention of Professor McGonagall who had been passing down the hallway past the entrance to the tower. Other students returning from dinner pushed into the room to find her slowly regaining consciousness with Hermione at her side asking relevant questions. At this time Harry slipped unnoticed back into the common area.  
  
"She's all right. Please give her some space." Lee Jordan ordered the others to step aside. As he and Katie Bell helped her to her feet.  
  
Ron entered the room. Hidden in the over-stuffed pockets of his trousers were items from the meal Ron had surreptitiously wrapped in cloth napkins and smuggled for Harry. "What's going on?" He asked Harry.  
  
"Hermione fainted," Ginny Weasley turned towards Ron. "Don't worry, she's okay."  
  
"Who said I was worried?" Ron stated.  
  
Nearly Headless Nick stepped through the bookcase into the room as McGonagall pushed through the crowd of onlookers. After checking on Hermione, she noticed that staring directly at her seated within the closet was a nearly headless skeleton.  
  
"I hope this isn't anyone's idea of a practical joke!" She stated in an ever-so-stern manner. The students looked around trying to pinpoint the guilty party.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Nearly Headless Nick!" Fred Weasley who peeked over McGonagall's shoulder pointed at the skeleton. George nodded in assent to his twin.  
  
"I guess that wasn't a very good hiding place, was it?" Nick muttered to Harry.  
  
"I'm feeling better…I was just startled by the skeleton, that's all. I'm so embarrassed." Hermione stated a slight rose color tinged her cheeks.  
  
"My dear, most of us are not accustomed to finding skeletons in our closets. Perhaps Argus will find a safe place for our new found skeleton. Okay, students, up to your rooms! I know you have more important things to be doing other than standing around and gawking. Such as OWLs, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley, that better not be food I see in your pockets. You know that smuggling food to the dormitory earns demerit points." McGonagall turned towards Nearly Headless Nick. "Sir Nicholas, a word please. Outside, of course." Nick floated through the wall into the hallway. Professor McGonagall closed the portrait after she exited.  
  
As Ron emptied the contents of his pockets onto Harry's trunk, Harry found his hungry stomach eager to devour the sweets Ron had provided him. He forgot about the events which happened earlier in the afternoon at Hagrid's as he began to update Ron on his conversation with Nick.  
  
"Very interesting," Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "I wonder if somehow this is connected to Percy."  
  
"Or Voldemort."  
  
"Or both."  
  
Hedwig soared across the room and dropped a note into Harry's lap.  
  
"Thanks, Hedwig." Harry tossed her a snack and she rested on the windowsill awaiting a response.  
  
Dear 'Arry,  
  
I feel so awfully 'bout earlier today. I'd like ter apologize an' talk with ye if ye have the time.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry could not stay angry at Hagrid for long; so he sent Hedwig with a message telling him that he'd stop by later that evening. 


End file.
